What's Mine
by Forever03
Summary: Lucas left, Brooke's got a secret, Jake and Peyton are finally together and Nathan and Haley are going to the same collage. LB NH JP
1. He's Gone

What's Mine  
  
PG-13  
  
A/N This is my first OTH fic! Please don't be too mean, tell me what you tink please review!  
  
/B  
  
"I lied." Brooke said tearfully, looking at Lucas.  
  
---  
  
"I''m leaving, moving with my mom and Keith." Lucas told Haley frowning and she gave him a weak smile and they hugged.  
  
Lucas told Haley who told Peyton and Nathan, Peyton told Brooke and between Brooke and Nathan the word got out through THH that Lucas Scott was moving. Granted it was only three hours from there but he was still moving.  
  
---  
  
Brooke leaned against the backboard on her bed with hot tears streaming down her face, Peyton walked in and saw her.  
  
"Brooke are you ok?" She asked going to sit next to her friend.  
  
Brooke looked over at Peyton and slowly shook her head no.  
  
"Is it about Lucas?" Peyton asked while pulling Brooke toward her for a hug.  
  
"Yes." Brooke said softly, pulling back from Peyton so she could tell her the truth. "I lied to him."  
  
—  
  
Lucas watched the sign tell them they were leaving Tree Hill and sighed, looking forwards to his future.  
  
---  
  
Peyton looked at Brooke shocked at what she'd just been told.  
  
---  
  
Haley was joyfully cleaning some of Nathan's apartment while he went out, they'd just decided they'd go to the same collage together.  
  
---  
  
Brooke started letting more tears fall, not knowing what she was going to do. At least Peyton knew now.  
  
—  
  
/B  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
"Stupid alarm clock." Brooke muttered hitting it off the night stand and making it fall on the ground. She rolled over and was surprised to not find anybody else in the bed with her, usually Sadie would... Oh yeah, her parents were actually being nice and they'd taken her on a trip to Paris with them.  
  
It would probably bore the young girl but Brooke needed a break.  
  
"Brooke!" She heard somebody yell and groaned, tossing a pillow over her head and trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Come on girl its summer and all you wanna do is sleep? Lets go down to the pool or something..." Peyton said coming into the room smirking when she saw Brooke on the bed.  
  
"Go away you blond..."  
  
"Ouch." Peyton said pretending it hurt then rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow off of Brooke's head.  
  
"Go 'way Peyton!" Brooke grumbled pulling another pillow over her head and groaning in protest as Peyton pulled that one off also, leaving her no pillows as the other two were already on the floor. She rolled her eyes and sat up, glaring at Peyton.  
  
"There's gonna be hot guys at the pool." Peyton said smirking at Brooke's reaction, Brooke she hadn't been with a guy for a few months and was sure to be wanting to find another one.  
  
"I can't. I got..." Brooke stopped then smirked back.  
  
"That's right. Your parents took Sadie out of the country!" Peyton said in mock surprise. "You can actually date now!"  
  
Brooke looked at her door then at Peyton and started laughing, this was gonna be a great summer. 


	2. Summer Break

What's Mine  
  
A/N Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought many people would like this that much but wow! Thank you! This is set about 5 years in the future, and Peyton and Brooke are friends again. When Keith moved Karen decided to go with her that's why Lucas moved. Also Haley hangs out with the two girls a lot and she and Nathan hang out with Lucas but haven't told him about Sadie.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A week later and they were on official summer break, well Peyton who was going to the collage in Tree Hill anyway. Brooke was just getting a break from her motherly duties.  
  
Haley and Peyton were over at Brooke's house where they were planning a trip.  
  
They'd been talking for the last two hours and Haley had been acting weird.  
  
"So what's up with you and Nate?" Peyton asked finally looking towards her other best friend.  
  
Haley smiled at the two and sighed. "You have to promise to tell nobody."  
  
Brooke and Peyton looked at each other and Brooke smirked. They looked back to Haley and nodded.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Haley said and Brooke and Peyton's eyes got wide.  
  
"What?!" They asked at the same time.  
  
Haley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I just found out yesterday from the doctor, I wanted to be sure."  
  
"But Haley I thought you were going to finish collage first..." Brooke said frowning.  
  
"Does Nathan know?" Peyton asked worriedly looking at her friend.  
  
Haley leaned back into the couch and groaned. "This wasn't planned and nobody knows besides the two of you. I plan on telling him tonight."  
  
Brooke and Peyton both got up and sat next to her. "At least your not in high school thought right?" Brooke asked offering a small smile.  
  
"Yeah." Haley said back as both Brooke and Peyton pulled her into a hug.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Peyton asked.  
  
"I'm going to keep it." Haley said not hesitating once.  
  
"At least you have somebody." Brooke said and Haley frowned at her.  
  
"Brooke, I told you. I could tell Luke if you wanted or get him to come here sometime so you could?" Haley asked what she'd asked about a hundred times before.  
  
Brooke sighed and leaned back. "No. I don't want him to know."  
  
Peyton and Haley would have put up a fight but they'd already been through this about billion times before.  
  
Haley was wondering if she should tell her what Luke was planning on doing for the summer then but let it go, she'd find out soon enough. ---  
  
Lucas waved good-bye to his mom and Keith. They were taking Toby for a nice long trip while he went back and visited Haley and Nathan for the summer.  
  
---  
  
A/N Who is Toby? You'll have to wait and see! It'll be a really huge surprise! Also sorry it took so long to put this up! Please review! 


	3. He's Back

What's Mine  
  
A/N Wow! Again you guys are really nice! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry about how short the chapters are but I'm not used to writing in OTH and I'm just trying to get used to the characters. I'm used to writing Pirates so hopefully it won't take me that long! As soon as this comes to me better I should start writing longer chapters. But right now I think I have them all terribly out of character.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A week later  
  
Haley had told Nathan and he'd been surprisingly happy.  
  
Brooke and Peyton just hung out some more; Peyton was staying at Brooke's house seeing as her dad was out of town.  
  
And Lucas was leaving his place and coming to Haley's that night to surprise her.  
  
---  
  
Haley had invited Brooke and Peyton over for dinner and they were getting ready. Brooke had a dark blue dress on that came to right above her knees and it was strapless. She never got to wear things like this when Sadie was around.  
  
She put her eye shadow on like she usually did then turned to look at Peyton.  
  
Peyton had a red dress and the straps crossed in the back where it was open. It went just as high as Brooke's and she had on her own make up.  
  
"You look great!" Brooke said seeing Peyton. She went over to her with a huge smile on her face. "Surprised Jake let you get that." She said with a smirk.  
  
Peyton laughed. "He doesn't know I have it."  
  
"Nice." Brooke said and then they left.  
  
---  
  
Brooke knocked on the door a little past 7:30, Haley had told them to be there by eight thirty but they figured Haley wouldn't mind a little extra help. Haley and Nathan lived in his apartment together now; Haley's mom had kicked her out after she'd found out that Haley had slept with Nate.  
  
After a few moments Brooke knocked again, wondering if Haley was even there, then somebody opened the door... "Lucas."  
  
---  
  
Haley opened the doors expecting it to be her two friends early. But no she got the surprise of her life! "Lucas!" She screamed in delight and hugged him.  
  
"Need... to... breath..." He said jokingly and Haley laughed and let him go and then took him to the living room.  
  
"So you're living with Nathan now?" Luke asked a little warily and Haley nodded forgetting all about her other friends for the moment.  
  
"Well I had no place else to go." Haley said sadly and Luke gave her a look of sympathy.  
  
Just then somebody knocked on the door. Thinking it was probably Nate when Luke said he'd get it she let him.  
  
Luke opened the door and was shocked to find none other then Brooke Davis starring back at him looking just as shocked as him.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
A/N Hoped you like it, I've already got the next chapter done so I'll put it up tomorrow or in a few days. Please don't forget to push that button and review! It really makes my day! Oh, and you'll find out more about Toby later. 


	4. Nothing's Perfect

What's Mine  
  
A/N First off, wow! You guys are wonderful! And yes to those of you who are confused, Sadie is Brooke's child. And you'll see more about Toby later... Sorry it took me so long to put this out and I hope you like it and review!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It seemed like forever before Brooke looked away from Lucas. She looked back to Peyton. "I gotta go." She said still in shock then left.  
  
Peyton watched Brooke go then looked at Luke then to Haley who'd come up behind him. "I'll call you later." She told Haley then followed Brooke.  
  
Luke kind of just stared at where Brooke had been until Haley pulled him back inside and shut the door.  
  
Brooke got into the drivers' seat of the car she and Peyton had come in and stared at the steering wheel. She didn't notice that any tears had come out of her eyes until she felt them hit her arm. She wiped at her eyes, she wasn't going to cry over him. She'd done plenty of that before.  
  
Why was he here? She didn't even like the fact that he was in town! Anybody could slip about Sadie then he'd come crawling to her for answers that she didn't want to answer.  
  
All she wanted was to have Sadie and forget about Lucas. But no, now he was back and she was sure he'd find out one way or another, but maybe if he left soon enough, nobody would tell him and Sadie would still be with her parents. She could only hope that would happen.  
  
"Brooke!" She heard and looked out over to Peyton who was coming towards her.  
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes, put a fake smile on and shut the car door. Peyton got in on the other side.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked clearly worried.  
  
"I'm fine." Brooke lied turning the car on and started heading home. Peyton didn't believe her but she figured she'd hear all about it later so she kept her mouth shut at the moment.  
  
---  
  
"Brooke... what was she doing here?" Lucas asked sitting back on the couch with a dazed look on his face.  
  
Haley sat across from him. "She and Peyton were here for dinner." She decided she might as well tell the truth. Even though Luke didn't know she was still friends with the two.  
  
"Oh." Was all Lucas could say, he was lost in thought about how great Brooke looked and was wondering why he still felt like this after all this time.  
  
"Look Luke, don't try to find her or anything ok? If she wants to talk let her come to you. She's not exactly had a perfect life since you left." Haley said getting to the point.  
  
Luke looked at her and smiled. "Fine." He said crossing his fingers behind his back. He really wanted to know what Hales had meant by that though, although Brooke had never really had the perfect life anyway. 


	5. Subject Of My Thoughts

What's Mine  
  
Chapter 5  
  
She watched as people walked right by her, not like they'd care, she thought and closed her eyes, letting the picture of Lucas standing right there in front of her flood her mind. She didn't know why, she really had thought she was over him, especially after Sadie happened.  
  
Not that Sadie was a bad thing; she loved her little girl with all her life and would give her anything she needed. She tried hard to have the life she imagined she'd have as a family when she was little but she was missing something, a husband.  
  
She really hadn't thought about it for a while until last week when she'd seen him at Haley's.  
  
But she could never even think about having anything to do with him because she'd been hurt enough. She didn't need to be hurt anymore by him and she most defiantly didn't need him hurting Sadie.  
  
Not that she was planning on telling him about her anyway. There was no need to even though he had a right to know... Besides, it wasn't like she was going to talk to him anytime soon... or ever.  
  
As soon as he left Tree Hill, which he could have by now, she could go on living like she had been and forget about him and maybe even find somebody... But she didn't want just anybody. She hated to admit it but she wanted the father of her children. Which was apparently Lucas.  
  
She ultimately wished though that none of this had happened, she loved her daughter to pieces but sometimes she knew it would have been so much easier without all this. She wished that she would have never been with Luke and hadn't even met him. All he did was cause her trouble... And love... She reminded herself, partly because it was somewhat true.  
  
She felt the bench she was on move a bit as somebody sat next to her, she didn't bother to look, she was to wrapped up in her thoughts to care less who it was.  
  
"Brooke?"  
  
When she heard that voice she instantly recognized it and cringed, it was the subject of her thoughts. Exactly who she didn't want to see. Lucas.  
  
A/N I know, bad cliffie and I'm terribly sorry this is so short! Please review and tell me what you think though! 


	6. Something's Wrong

What's Mine  
  
A/N Ok I know its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, this chapter didn't really turn out like I wanted it but it works I hope. Sorry if they are terribly out of character. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Brooke slowly turned and looked at him. He looked just as good as he had before he'd left. He took her breath away.  
  
"Lucas." She replied slowly.  
  
Luke smiled at her and caught her gaze.  
  
"So, how've you been?" He asked starting out with small talk. He turned a little to face her on the bench.  
  
Brooke forced a small smile. "Great, its been absolutely great." So it wasn't really a lie but...  
  
"Good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence, just looking at each other for the next few minutes, which seemed like hours to Brooke. She hated the silence but didn't know how to break it. A minute later she didn't have to because Peyton ran up to her with a worried expression on her face and she had her cell phone in her hand.  
  
"Peyt what's wrong?" Brooke asked standing up quickly, forgetting about Luke for the moment.  
  
Peyton frowned at Brooke. "Your parents..." She stopped to take a breath. "Called...." She stopped again to breathe. "Sadie..." She said and that's all it took for Brooke to go running towards her car.  
  
It was only then Peyton saw Luke. "Ooops." She said and then ran towards where Brooke was.  
  
Brooke got into her car and saw Peyton running towards her and waited till she got in then left, forgetting all about Luke.  
  
"This just had to happen on the day my cell isn't working!" Brooke yelled and was scared something might have happened to her daughter.  
  
"Uh... Brooke." Peyton said calmly trying not laugh or anything.  
  
"What?" Brooke snapped.  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes then held her cell phone up so Brooke could see it.  
  
Brooke groaned and went to take it but by that time they were already at her house and so Brooke just ran inside and picked up the home phone and dialed her parents cell number.  
  
When it kept ringing and ringing Brooke screamed. "I thought they just called you?!" Brooke screamed.  
  
Peyton rushed over to her after shutting the door Brooke had left open. "Calm down, Brooke, I'm sure they're ok. Actually they called last night and left a message on my phone it didn't come through until today."  
  
Brooke groaned again and picked up the phone and tried again, and again, and again. But nobody answered.  
  
"Peyton this can't be happening." Brooke said and had tears clouding her eyes. "Something must have happened because they always have their cell phones on." And with that Brooke sat on the ground and leaned against the wall.  
  
Peyton frowned and bent down next to Brooke and tried to comfort her but just then the phone rand and before Brooke could pick it up Peyton did.  
  
"Hello?" Peyton asked and then her face fell.  
  
"Ok, I'll tell her. Thank you." Peyton said her own tears clouding her eyes.  
  
"Peyt what's wrong?" Brooke asked getting really worried now.  
  
"Your parents. They...they got into a car crash." Peyton said slowly, sitting on the floor next to her best friend.  
  
Brooke held back tears until she asked, "Are they ok? What about Sadie?" She gulped, fearing the worst.  
  
"They died." Peyton said quietly, and Brooke burst out crying.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N Don't forget to review! Please hit that button and do so? It makes my day! Thanks! 


	7. My Daughter, Our Daughter

_**What's Mine**_  
  
_Chapter 7_  
  
Peyton watched helplessly as her best friend cried. She had been told that Brooke's parents had died in a car crash, they'd ran off the side of a mountain when it was raining so hard nobody could see. Of course, nobody had mentioned Sadie so she assumed she had been in the car crash also.  
  
"Brooke, its _ok_." She said getting tears in her own eyes, she loved that little girl like she was her own niece.  
  
Brooke looked up at Peyton, she felt like her whole world had just fallen apart. She had nothing more to live for. Her daughter was gone. Her parents were gone. She had tears streaming down her face. "No its _**not**_!" She cried.  
  
Peyton frowned, she didn't know what to do but suddenly came up with a plan. "I'll be _right back_, Brooke." She said and left the room and dialed a number on her cell phone.  
  
By the time Peyton had come back Brooke had cried herself to sleep on the floor and so she didn't notice the person who was beside her best friend. "Is she _**ok**_ Peyt?"  
  
Peyton sighed, looking at Lucas. "I don't know, her parents just died Luke, its something she has to live with the rest of her life." She said, not exactly meaning her parents but Brooke's decision to let Sade go with them.  
  
Luke frowned and bent down next to her, he pushed her bangs softly away from her forehead and kissed her forehead, like he hadn't done in years. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms like a baby, slowly, as to not wake her up; he then carried her upstairs to her room.  
  
He entered her room and was amazed by all the pictures of her and her parents, her parents, her and a little girl, and the same little girl and her. Once he had put Brooke down on her bed he went over to one of her dressers and picked up a picture of Brooke and that little girl and smiled. Maybe Brooke had a little sister?  
  
He then looked around the room, for the first time noticing a bunch of baby toys and littler kids toys scattered all over the floor. He saw a teddy bear in the corner with the name 'Sadie' stitched across the front of it. There were pictures of this little girl by herself all over, but one picture caught all of his attention. He walked over to her nightstand and picked up a picture of two babies, they looked like they had just been born and were in the same bed and it was at the hospital, that much he could tell.  
  
Curious as to why Brooke would have a picture of two babies in her room, and wondering why all the other pictures were in there of the little girl, he flipped the picture over, only to get the shock of his life.  
  
"**_Luke_**?!" Brooke yelped jumping up from her bed, she had apparently woken up and had forgotten at the moment why she had been asleep. She winced for a second as the world spun around her and held her arm out for something to grab and even though Luke was in shock, he took her arm and pulled her to him, putting an arm around her waist to steady her.  
  
Luke put the picture back down on her nightstand and had confusion written all over his face. He sat on the bed, puling Brooke down next to him.  
  
"What are _**you** _doing _here_?" Brooke asked after the world had decided to quick its spin fest. She also moved away from Luke and saw the picture he had been holding. She mentally scolded herself for being so stupid to leave that out. She snatched it up and put it in the drawer of her nightstand then stood up, looking at Luke.  
  
"Peyton called." Luke said slowly, not knowing how Brooke would react. "She said you needed somebody."  
  
Brooke glared at her doorway before looking back at Luke, remembering what Peyton had told her and even though unshed tears welled up in her eyes she shook her head. "No." she said quietly, looking around the room at the pictures of her baby.  
  
"Brooke who's in all these pictures?" Luke asked her standing up also, he knew she wasn't ok but he didn't want to press the subject.  
  
"My parents and I." Brooke told him quickly and winced.  
  
"**No**." Luke said knowing she knew what he meant. "Who's the little girl?"  
  
Brooke bit her tongue, this was just what she needed right now.  
  
Luke knew though. He just wanted to see if she would tell him. That picture had told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"My..." Brooke stopped and glared at him. "Sadie. Her name's Sadie." She said wishing the pain would go away, she'd lost her daughter, her baby.  
  
Luke sighed and went over to Brooke.  
  
Brooke had tears in her eyes and had wrapped her arms around herself. "_My daughter_." She said very quietly, if Luke hadn't have come close he wouldn't have heard.  
  
Luke tilted Brooke's chin up to look at him. "_Our_ daughter?" He asked quietly back also.  
  
She nodded before letting the tears fall. Luke pulled her close to him and held her tight, letting her cry. She didn't know why she gave into him so easily and had told him without barely a second thought.  
  
"Brooke?" He asked after she'd calmed down a bit, he'd moved them back to the bed again.  
  
"Huh?" She asked softly.  
  
"Who's Toby?"


	8. Your Son, Our Son

**_What's Mine_**  
  
_Chapter 8_  
  
_"Who's Toby?"_  
  
With that Brooke looked at Luke, she had more tears in her eyes and one sliding down her cheek which Luke wiped off with his hand. He held Brooke close to him and kissed her forehead.  
  
Brooke looked away from him now and towards her window.  
  
"I had twins." She said quietly and Luke opened his mouth to say something. "Let me finish, please."  
  
He nodded and when she tried to pull away from him he let her go.  
  
"I couldn't take care of them both, couldn't barely take care of Sadie. I had to give one up, because even though I loved them both, I just couldn't take care of them. I knew he'd have a better life, Toby, that's what I named him, and so he went into the adoption agency and some guy who wanted a son for no reason. I don't know who it is and I don't even know if he's ok, or have any pictures of him."  
  
Brooke let a tear fall and looked back at Luke who seemed to be in shock over all of this. "You think this is bad? Try finding out your pregnant and then having twins." She joked but didn't laugh. Lucas gave her a small smile.  
  
"I got to hold both of them, Sadie and Toby, and it broke my heart to give him up, not letting him grow up with his sister. I didn't give them both up because I figured I'd be too bad of a mom, but I guess I am already because I let him go." She said and walked over to the window and looked out. "And now because I let Sadie go with my parents." She said and started to get teary eyed even more, her voice cracking a little. She'd lost both of her children now.  
  
Luke had tears in his eyes too, just finding out he'd had kids with the only girl he'd ever loved and now he'd just found out one was gone, and one was with... wait... He pulled out his wallet, still with a shocked expression on his face. And looked at the picture he had of Toby, his Toby, his son, the one he'd gotten because he wanted to prove to his mom of his responsibilities and one that would love him and one that he would love back. He would teach him everything. It was a stupid reason to adopt a child, he knew, he was lucky though this time.  
  
"Brooke." He said softly pulling out a picture and going to stand by her. Brooke looked over at him and felt sorry for having to tell him like this.  
  
"Look." He said handing her a picture of Toby when he was just a baby, it matched the picture Brooke had, only with Toby's sister cut out.  
  
Now it was Brooke's turn to be shocked. She knew this couldn't be real... He couldn't be her son.  
  
"I didn't tell you something I should now. I adopted a boy, a baby when he was only a few weeks old, his name was Toby Lucas and they wouldn't tell me the last night. Or he didn't have one. I didn't really care at the time."  
  
Brooke narrow her eyes at him. Could he really have saved their son from being taken by somebody else? That's what she'd named her Toby though. She gave him his father's name for a middle name. And she named him Davis, but now she figured he had his fathers name, Scott.  
  
More tears welled up in Brooke's eyes and she smiled at him. "You..._you have Toby_?" She said in a tiny voice like it was unbelievable.  
  
Luke nodded and she hugged him tightly. He pulled her even closer. "Where is he?" She heard him murmur against him.  
  
"He's with my mom and Keith." He told her as she pulled away from him.  
  
"I have to see him Luke." Brooke cried. "I missed him everyday since I gave him up."  
  
Luke smiled. "Of course, I'll call them, but here." He said and handed her a recent picture of Toby. She ran her fingers across it. "He looks so much like so." She heard Luke tell her.  
  
She smiled slightly. "Sadie looks like you." She said quietly and tearfully. She couldn't have lost her daughter. It hurt so much.  
  
Luke pulled her to him. "It'll be ok, Brooke, I_ promise_. I'm here now and I won't leave." He whispered quietly.  
  
Brooke let more tears fall on him, it seemed like they'd never stop. "I missed you so much." She cried softly.  
  
"I never should have left with my mom, I'm so sorry I missed all this." He told her, his voice full of regret with leaving Tree Hill.  
  
"I don't blame you." She told him wiping some of the tears against him on his shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I still love you." He told her quietly, looking down at her with a small smile and she went quiet. She smiled at him and was about to say something back but Peyton coming in distracted them for the moment.  
  
"Sorry." Peyton said and gave them a smile. "But Brooke, I hadn't heard anything about Sadie, just your parents, I wanted to be sure so I called back."  
  
Brooke froze. There was a chance her daughter was still alive. Luke held her tight against him still as they both watched Peyton expectantly, the seconds seeming like hours.  
  
"Is she ok?" Brooke asked after Peyton didn't say anything.  
  
At that Peyton just gave her a huge smile.  
  
**A/N** _Ok wow, this is going good so far I hope. Anyways I might not have another chapter up for over a week because I'm going to camp next week. Hopefully I'll get another one done tonight or tomorrow though. Thanks for the reviews so far! Please tell me what you think!_


	9. Our Family

A/N Ok I know this ending is going to suck, as does the chapter but I wanted to finish it up because I have a couple other stories I'm dealing with now. I hope you all will let me know what you think even though this chapter sucks!

"Brooke she's fine! The hospital said she is shaken up and has a few scrapes and bruises but she will be ok!"

Brooke ran over and hugged Peyton, Peyton held her friend tightly and gave Lucas a smile, knowing Brooke had probably told him.

A couple minutes later Brooke and Lucas were sitting on Brooke's bed again.

"I have to go get her Luke, she must be so scared!"

"I know I'll go with you ok?"

"Of course but Luke?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get your parents to get Toby here? I want Sadie to meet her brother!"

Lucas had his arm around Brooke and he pulled her closer. "I already did while you were talking to Peyton a little bit ago. They will be here by morning."

"Thanks Luke."

Her words were returned with a kiss and the two of them fell asleep together that night, wrapped up in each other's arms.

The two days went by slowly until they had finally got to the hospital where their daughter was. Brooke and Lucas had Toby between them and were going to talk to a doctor.

The day before Brooke had met her child for the second time. She had broke down in tears and it seemed somehow Toby knew it was his mom, he called her mommy and ran over to her and gave her a huge hug, and now refused to be without her in the same room. Lucas couldn't have been happier.

The doctors took them to Sadie's room, and Sadie was extremely happy to see her mom. Brooke told Sadie that Lucas was her father and Toby was her brother. Lucas immediately fell in love with his little girl and she with him.

The next few days they spent together before Brooke's parents funeral, she decided to have them buried in Paris, she wanted them and her memories of them as far away as possible from her.

After the funeral they returned home and a few months later Lucas proposed to Brooke and they got married the following spring, Haley and Nathan had their baby and named her Emily Ann Scott.

They all found peace for once, and everything seemed to be going fine for now.

The End.


End file.
